


The Other Side- Jason Derulo

by heyitsdestielmalec



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsdestielmalec/pseuds/heyitsdestielmalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to The Other Side by Jason Derulo. Just thought it was super malec-y.</p>
<p>Oh yeah- song belongs to ^^ and characters + setting belong to Cassie Clare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side- Jason Derulo

Magnus sighed. He turned on the radio, hoping something better would be on than that infernal Taylor Swift, or- dare he say it- Justin Beiber. Maybe Adam Lambert? Or Beyonce? He listened as the volume got loud enough for him to hear.

"...and now we have The Other Side, by Jason Derulo. Enjoy!" said the perky radio announcer. Magnus frowned. He'd never heard of it before. He sat back, absently petting the Chairman. 

"In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you"

Magnus frowned. What was this? He turned it up.

"When we were chilling  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (yeahhhh)  
So you were eating off my spoon"

What the hell? This was... just like him and Alec. Alec. He let himself think the name, roam over the curves of his lips and through his jet black hair, falling into the depths of his beautiful, gorgeous, blue eyes. He shook himself out of his reverie and listened.

"And coming over  
And we would talk our afternoon"

"Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Find your hands all over me"

Seriously. What the HELL? That was like what had happened in the beginning.

"And then you'll bite your lip  
Whisper and say  
We're going all the way"

Magnus groaned. Why was he reliving this? The beautiful memories of him and his Shadowhunter, kissing and making out and...  
NO. He would NOT do that.

"Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the 4th of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't friends anymore if we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side"

Magnus yelled out loud. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" he shrieked. "I CAN'T...." he faded into unintelligible moans. 

"This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive"

He buried his head in his hands. He steered, and Alec followed, catching up. They had tried. They had...

"Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Find your Hands all over me  
And then you'll bite your lip  
Whisper and say  
We're going all the way"

He found himself muttering the lyrics of this infernal song. 

"Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the 4th of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't friends anymore if we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side"

Alexander had taken him. He'd been happy. Perfect. The man of his dreams...

Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

He let himself think the name. 

A tear escaped his cat eyes, making the green-gold iris's and black cat pupils seem huge.

"Kiss me like it's do or die...  
Take me to the other side!"

Tears ran silently down his cheeks.

"Tonight we'll just get drunk.  
Disturb the peace.  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you'll bite your lip, whisper and say...  
we're going all the way...!"

Magnus moaned. He couldn't listen to this anymore. He loved so easily, his Shadowhunter... 

And Magnus had taken that away from him. 

"Tonight!!!!  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the 4th of July  
(yes they do, yeah)  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't friends anymore if we walk down this world we'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side"

Magnus cried loudly, making tissues and hot tea appear. He wiped his eyes as the tears came. and rubbed his nose. 

Take me to the other side!  
And take me to the other side  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side!

Do or die.... isn't that why Alec wasn't here right now?

Magnus succumbed to his tears.

His doorbell rang. Magnus let the preprogrammed, "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?" play through and waited for whoever was here.

"Excuse me, is this a bad time? I just came to, um, collect my stuff."

Magnus raised his head and stared at the door. What?

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. It's, um, Alec. Alec Lightwood..? I just thought you'd, um, recognize my voice."

Of course Magnus did. He'd recognize anything about Alec anywhere. 

"Oh. Come in." Magnus waved a hand and the door opened. 

"Yeah.. um, sorry. Let me just, uh, collect my stuff." Alec moved over towards the bedroom and Magnus suppressed his tears. He waved a hand in front of his face, and his makeup redid itself. Alec emerged a few minutes later. He was wearing...

the blue Gap scarf. 

"Oh, uh, I know it's not really my place to say this, but were you crying earlier?" Alec raised his eyes to Magnus's face, where his makeup was perfect.

"Oh, um, sorry. Must have been a mistake," Alec said lamely, and moved towards the door. Magnus started.

"Did you get everything?" he asked. Alec looked startled. 

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Magnus sighed. There would definitely be something in there that he had forgotten. Not that Magnus minded.

"All right then. Goodbye, Alexander." He said flatly. Alec had the sense that this was the last goodbye. In a sad way. 

"Oh, right. I should go. Bye, Magnus," he said softly, and Magnus's heart broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.... Not planning to continue this, but if you want, I can.


End file.
